Fish cultivating systems are known. Such systems include cage and pond cultivating systems. Disadvantages with these types of systems include that they do not allow for total monitoring and control of cultivation conditions, they do not enable the stocked fish to be closely monitored for general growth, hygiene and disease, nor do they allow for the easy handling of fish stock. Moreover, in the event that there is an outbreak of disease, the whole body of water may need to be treated and many hours may be required in order to clean the cages and nets.